


Feel the heat

by plazorr



Series: People asked for this [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: You and her mother are invited by Riko and her mother to spend Christmas with them.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Series: People asked for this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Secret Santa Event





	Feel the heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakandChiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/gifts).



You liked to see herself as a strong girl. She was seventeen, almost an adult. She was the spearhead of the natation team from her school and she was a school idol who received a lot of love from Aqours fans. She was proud of herself for the most part. Yet, as she was walking with her mom out of the bus, straight to Riko’s house, she was back to being a little girl, unable to let her mother’s hand go.

“Sweetie… Are you nervous?” her mother asked as they got closer to the door.

“What? Me? Haha… Yeah, I’m a bit nervous…”

“It’ll be alright. It was very sweet from your friend to invite us for Christmas. I know that it’s weird for you that your dad isn’t with us, but the weather is what it is, we can’t do anything about it. Besides, he’ll be there in two days: he’ll be with us on New Year’s Eve at least.”

You’s mother made their hands swing, just like she used to do it when they would walk together when You was still a child. This didn’t fail to paint a smile on her face.

“Thanks mom. It’s making me feel better already.”

They arrived in front of Riko’s door. Her mother let You’s hand go and rang the doorbell. You took a deep breath and waited for the door to open. Riko’s mother came, wearing a red sweater and plushy deer antlers.

“Welcome and merry Christmas! Please come in, it feels cold outside.”

The Watanabes entered the hall and took off their coats, revealing their matching green sweaters with reindeers on them.

“Thank you so much for inviting us today, Ms. Sakurauchi,” You’s mother said as she slightly bowed.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she answered, nervously dismissing the formalities. “By the way, if we’re spending Christmas together, call me Midori, that’ll make it easier.”

“Only if you call me Touko, Midori.”

The two women laughed together while You was looking for Riko. She was expecting her to be the one greeting her as she would arrive. Despite being focused on You’s mother, Ms. Sakurauchi still noticed You’s trouble.

“Riko is upstairs, she’s changing to her own winter outfit. I told her to do it earlier, but-”

“Moooooom,” a voice coming from the upper floor called. “Pleaaaaase don’t embarrass me like that!”

Riko came out of her bedroom, hopping on one leg as she was still adjusting her left boot. She was wearing a similar sweater to her mother and had her own pair of plushy antlers in hand. Her face was almost as red as her sweater as her left heel stepped on the floor with a loud thud.

“Oh, come on Riko! I’m your mother and I can’t even tease you a little bit in front of your friend? This is rude…”

Riko arrived downstairs and gave her mother a dirty look, which made her smile even more. You could have a better look at Riko now. She was wearing an outfit similar to her mother’s, but without the antlers. She was also wearing boots with heels, around six centimeters from a first glance. She was already a bit taller than You without them, but the difference was pushed further since You was wearing flat shoes.

Finally, Riko turned her attention to You and smiled at her. You blushed a bit and she could swear that Riko’s cheeks were turning pinker than usual. Riko closed the distance between them and hugged her, a gesture that threw You off guard.

“Thanks for accepting the invitation. It means a lot to me.”

You gave in to the hug, deafened by the thunderous sounds from her own heartbeats. She loved hugging her friends and it would always make her feel all warm inside. When hugging Riko however, it would always feel extra warm, something that she didn’t fully understand. That precise hug turned her stomach into a magma pool. When the embrace ended, she felt like she was even more red than Riko’s sweater, even though nobody seemed to notice.

“Come in the living room. We prepared some snacks during the morning,” Riko said as she led the Watanabes to the next room.

The two families had a lovely time together during the rest of the afternoon and the beginning of the evening. At least, You and Riko’s mothers did. They kept telling the other stories from when their children were still toddlers. Their amusement was proportional to the embarrassment their daughters were feeling. You didn’t feel good when her mother told the story of that time when she was six and jumped to swim with the penguins in the marine parc, not expecting the water to be so cold. Riko, on her side, wasn’t particularly happy to hear her own mother mention that she had drunk from a bottle until the age of seven.

“Oh, come on Riko, there’s no reason to be so ashamed: you don’t do that anymore, that’s the most important,” her mother said when Riko told her to stop telling these stories.

“Same for you, You. You learnt not to do that and that’s what matters.” You’s mother said, also amused by her daughter’s uneasiness.

“Touko, do you want to have a look at our family albums?”

“Sure! If you want, I also put some of ours on my phone. We can have a look at them afterwards.”

“That sounds fantastic!”

True fear could be seen in You and Riko’s eyes. None of them wanted the other to see such embarrassing photos.

“Mom, may I show my bedroom to You?”

“Oh? Well, yes, of course. I’ll call you two when the desert is ready. Is that ok with you?”

“Thanks, mom,” Riko said as she stood up, grabbed You’s hand and dragged her quickly before the photos from their childhoods would start to appear.

Riko was surprisingly nimble despite her boots, which didn’t seem the most comfortable for running. They reached the door to Riko’s bedroom in no time.

“That was close,” You said, catching her breath. “They really both like to mess with us, uh?”

“I didn’t think about them acting like that together when I invited you…”

They looked at each other and chuckled. You looked around. She had seen Riko’s room from Chika’s balcony already, but, surprisingly, she had never come inside of it. She went to Riko’s piano and caressed the top. It was extremely clean, there was not a single speck of dust on it. Riko soon joined her, adjusting the drape protecting the keys.

“It feels different seeing it up close and not from Chika’s house.”

“It’s one of the reasons why I invited you, to be fair…” Riko said with a happy grin. “I… I really wanted you to see my room directly and not from her house.”

“What do you mean?” You asked, blushing again, looking at her feet. “You mean… like…”

It was Riko’s turn to blush and look at her own feet, as if she had said a big revelation. She even moved away from You. Not a jump away, but still a noticeable distance.

“No, no, no… I meant… like… you know…uhm…How can I say it…Uhm…”

Riko was fidgeting while You tried to look away. Her gaze stopped on montage of photos from Riko’s childhood above her bureau. You instantly noticed how different it was from the one she had in her own room. On hers, there were a lot of photos of her playing with Chika and Kanan or having fun at a theme parc, stuff like that, but Riko’s was very different. Hers were very formal looking photos with her and her mom, with her dad, her grandpa… and that was it. There wasn’t a single photo of Riko with a friend her age or having fun.

When that thought crossed her mind, You realized how they both came from such different worlds. She already knew that in a way, but seeing it felt different. She looked at Riko, who was still trying to find a way to tell how she felt to You, who was beginning to guess what those feelings might be. She wasn’t sure, but she gathered her courage to say it, even if she was still nervous herself.

“I also want to get closer to you, Riko. I want us to keep learning about each other.”

You’s words instantly brought Riko out of her rising panic. There was a moment of silence only broken by the sound of their breaths and laughs heard from downstairs, contrasting with the tension that was in the bedroom. Progressively, a smile appeared on Riko’s face, radiating happiness.

“Yes! Yes! That’s exactly that!”

She closed the distance with You and clasped her hands in hers.

“I… I really want to get closer to you. I mean, I like spending time with the others too, of course… but… I feel like the two of us could be much, much closer. You know?”

“I feel the same way, Riko. I really feel good vibes coming from you and I can’t wait to see where they bring us,” You said with a wink.

They both smiled, happiness restored. A lot of You’s nervousness started to vanish from that moment. Later, she wouldn’t be able to tell why she did what she was about to do, but she did it. She stood on tiptoes and lodged her chin on Riko’s shoulder. She also let go of Riko’s hand to wrap her arms around her. Riko’s odor filled her nose, making her feel as if she was lying in a field of flowers. This hug felt very different from the one they had had when You and her mother arrived. It had a different taste, a taste of honesty.

“I’m so glad you are a part of my life now,” You whispered into Riko’s ear.

Riko visibly struggled to answer. In the end, she didn’t and simply wrapped her own arms around You, burying her nose in You’s hair. You could again feel the heat in her stomach and the roar of her heartbeats, like she did earlier, but she didn’t focus on them too much this time. This allowed her, for the first time, to feel that Riko’s heart was beating as loudly as hers. She was surprised by it, but it only made her give into the hug more.

“I don’t know what we’re doing or where we’re going,” You thought as their heartbeats would slow down, harmonizing together. “But… but I’m glad you’re with me to see it, Riko…”


End file.
